perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunter
The Head Hunter can now be found at the major cities, near each Teleport Master, as well as in Archosaur. ]] The Head Hunter is an NPC that gives Daily Quests, the Bounty Hunter quests (or "BH" for short), assassination quests to kill the bosses found in the Fu Ben dungeons. Characters level 40 or higher are able to access a chain of up to three of these boss-kill missions; a new "Bounty Hunter I" that begins the chain can be obtained once each day, starting at midnight PST/PDT. BH II and III are only ever obtained after turning in the previous quest, so turning in the completed BH I quest gives an item that enables BH II to be received, and turning in BH II gives an item to receive III. Head Hunters are located near the Teleporters for each major city. One which was originally the only Head Hunter is also located high up in the center of Archosaur (554, 653), on the East side of a circular platform with a Warsoul Spirit in the center. The platform is difficult if not impossible to access other than by flying to it. A different bounty target is offered to each level range, and rewards also vary depending on your level. The quest can be taken several times each day; thrice for levels 40-90, twice for levels 90+. One of the rewards for completing the first bounty in a day is a Bounty Order allowing you to take the second, etc, and these Bounty Orders only last 30 minutes, so take the new quest right away. The higher the Bounty Hunter number (I, II, or III), the lower the rewards. BH rewards now include one Reflective Shard that can be used to gain XP in the Realm of Reflection Despite their colloquial names of "51", "61", etc, the quests are actually grouped by tens of levels, so, for example, Valley of Disaster monsters are offered to players 60 and up. The new day for Bounty Hunter starts after midnight, as opposed to Meridian and such. Damned Gaurnob.png|Damned Gaurnob, Wraithgate, BH 69 Eden Phlebo.png|Phlebo in Eden, BH 89 Earthen Dustwraith.png|Earthen Dustwraith, with much the same character model as creatures in the the Gate of Delirium FB 39, including Farren Sereneti, one of the targets for BH 50-59 Stacking Below are two different approaches to the same process: making it so that you can do all three BHs on one run. They only differ in that the second asks the player to do BH I, go back to the Bounty Hunter, and then do BH II, on the same day, whereas the other does that BH II together with I on the second day. Otherwise they are identical in rewards and successful outcome. Reprinted verbatim from Bounty Hunter @ the PWI wiki "Stacking your Bounty Hunter quests allows you to save time and money, since you usually only have to do one trip to collect three (or possibly more) bounties per day. New Bounty Hunter quests can be taken as long as you 1) don't already have that quest and 2) didn't already complete that quest that day (with the day ending at midnight, server time). To stack your Bounty Hunter quests, simply follow these steps in order: #'Do not' turn in any completed Bounty Hunter quests other than BH III on the same day you collected them. #Turn in any completed Bounty Hunter quests from previous days. #Collect the new Bounty Hunter quests for today. #Complete those Bounty Hunter quests before midnight server time (after that, finding a squad may become more difficult, as they may have different bosses). Another advantage to stacking your BHs is that, not only do you save time and teleport fees, but if everyone in your squad stacks their BHs, then you can do the bosses in any order. This is quite useful in, for example, BH51, where doing Wyvern first is quite difficult, or BH59, where being able to do them in any order means you won't have to reset the dungeon for each boss when they happen to all be in neighboring valleys. The down-side to stacking your BHs? You miss two BH IIIs and one BH II getting everything set up the first two days, which isn't a big deal for most people. Also, if you forget and accidentally turn in a BH I or II twice on the same day, you may waste a Bounty Order. Other than that, it's much faster, cheaper, and less hassle than turning in BHs three times in a row. If the above is not working for you, the following method may work better. It requires that you do one BH every single day, though, or it lags behind and you end up with the BHs split, getting BH 59 boss Zimo, for example, for BH I instead of Wyvern, the BH 51 boss, with Fushma and Rankar for II and III. From the PWI forums. Contributor is SolomonSmash on Heaven's Tear. This is arguably more complicated, but it has : "'BH Chain System hassle-free ' "Step 1.) Assume it is the first day of setting up the process, and you have no BHs in your Quest Log. Pick up BH1 as normal, complete it, and turn it in. Then pick up BH2, complete it, but do NOT turn it in yet. At this point, you have a completed BH2 sitting in your Quest Log. (You will miss out on BH3 for this day, but it's the least of your worries, trust me.)" "Step 2.) Day 2. (Next Day = any time after New Dawn, server time) You begin with only a completed BH2 in your quest log. Pick up BH1, complete it, but do NOT turn in either the BH1 or BH2 yet. At this point, you now have a completed BH1 and BH2 in your Quest Log. You will miss out on BH2 and BH3 for this day, but you are now at the point in which you will never lose a single BH ever again, unless you choose not to do it for whatever reason." "Step 3.) Day 3. You start with a BH1 and BH2 (completed, ready to turn in) in your quest log. Turn these in, receiving a Level 1 and Level 2 Bounty Order. You now have no BH quests, and 2 Bounty Orders. When you speak to the Head Hunter now, he will have available for you: The current day's Bh1 The current day's Bh2 in return for your Level 1 Bounty Order The current day's Bh3 in return for your Level 2 Bounty Order" Step 4) Day 4 and successive days: Turn in the quests, and you will again receive the same three quests> Notes In addition to the above, you will probably want to check the tables on the other PW wiki for the sequence of bosses, since you will probably want to do your BH all in one dungeon, and all of the BHs from level 60 onwards have at least one sequence which includes a different dungeon's boss. Simply start the process only when you are offered a BH I that is part of a sequence of bosses in the same dungeon. For example, if you are level 60, and get offered Zimo as a BH I, you will want to wait a day to be offered Myriad or Fushma. Assuming the sequences are all in the same order, you would in fact want to wait specifically for Fushma so that the successive levels of BHs would also be in the correct sequence. As opposed to the XP for Crazy Stone and the cash for Jolly Old Jones, the XP rewards are based on the level when taking the quest, not turning it in; if a BH is turned in after the character has leveled into a higher level range, the XP will be the same as the lower level BH. The rewards for BH 3, 2, and 1 follow the ratio x3, x4, x5.5, respectively. Example; 500,000 for BH1 at level 90, 360,000 for BH 2, and 270,000 for BH 3 The three bosses from Hallucinatory Trench are now offered in the 80s levels Twilight Temple bosses are now offered in the 90s levels Bosses in Warsong City (Snakefist Guardian = "BH Snake", Pavilion of Metal = "BH Metal") and possibly other places have been added to the Bounty Hunter list for levels 100+ !66,000 Experience, 13,200 Spirit---- 48,000 Experience, 9,600 Spirit 36,000 Experience, 7,200 Spirit |- ! 50-59 ! ! 82,500 Experience, 16,500 Spirit---- 60,000 Experience, 12,000 Spirit 45,000 Experience, 9,000 Spirit |- ! 60-69 ! ! 110,000 Experience, 22,000 Spirit---- 80,000 Experience, 16,000 Spirit 60,000 Experience, 12,000 Spirit |- ! 70-79 ! ! 165,000 Experience, 33,000 Spirit---- 120,000 Experience, 24,000 Spirit 90,000 Experience, 18,000 Spirit |- ! 80-89 ! ! 220,000 Experience, 44,000 Spirit---- 160,000 Experience, 32,000 Spirit 120,000 Experience, 24,000 Spirit |- ! 90-99 ! ! 330,000 Experience, 66,000 Spirit---- 240,000 Experience, 48,000 Spirit 180,000 Experience, 36,000 Spirit |- ! 100-105 ! !! align="left" | First bounty quest: Randomly get either 35 Mysterious Chips 35% or 30 Mirage Celestones 25% or 2 Ecstasy Cards (2 million coins total) 10% or Socket Stone x 45 25% or War Avatar Order 10% Second bounty quest: Choose either Brainpower Orb (Awards 660k Experience) or Ether Pill (Awards 220k Spirit) or Errantry Badge (Awards 66 Reputation) |} History The Head Hunter NPC and quests were added to the game on August 5, 2009 (Patch 168). A bugged quest description that has remained in the game for years says "Thousand Year Spirit in the Cave of the Vicious". The Thousand Year Spirit actually resides in Eden. The quest can be given for both level 80-89 characters, where it is BH I, and 90-100 characters Old bosses !! align="left" | Old rewards, BH1 : Randomly get either 50 Mysterious Chips or 50 Mirage Celestones or 2 Ecstasy Cards (2 million coins total) or Sack of Observation (8 Ultimate Substances) Plus: Nirvana Palace Key Bounty Order (Allows an additional Bounty Hunter quest) Old rewards, BH2 : Same |} Links http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Bounty_Hunter See Also * Call to Duty * Lucidsilver Agent * Lucidsilver Envoy * Perfect Questmaster * PWI Teacher Category:Daily Quests Category:NPC